one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode One
Opening Crawl Fugitives! Tryst Valentine, Leenik Geelo, Bacta, and little Tamlin have unwittingly thrust themselves into the middle of an escalating Galactic Revolution. After a chance encounter with a mysterious construction site, our boys find themselves in possession of some of the most highly sensitive information in the Galaxy: the plans for Emperor Palpatine's secret Death Star. Pursued by the Emperor's Inquisitor*, Aaava Arek, The Mynock now careens through space in a desperate race to reach the Outer Rim. However, our intrepid crew finds themselves jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire, as they exit hyperspace into an unfamiliar system, and find themselves not alone... *Later identified as the Emperor's dark Hand. Listen! Plot Summary "Fleeing their misadventure aboard the unfinished Death Star, the crew of The Mynock find themselves low on fuel in an unfamiliar system. Worse yet, this strange world may be a hideout for smugglers and bounty hunters who have ties to the Empire." '' The episode begins in the cockpit of the Bargain Hunter, the ship of smuggler-king Jorj Car'das. A man in his mid-thirties receives an alert from the Empire; it is a WANTED- DEAD OR ALIVE- posting for Leenik Geelo, the ex-clone trooper Bacta, and Trystan Valentine. The posting implies they killed a large number of people and describes their ship, the Mynock. The man looks up to see this very ship come out of hyperspace near his own. On the Mynock, Bacta is yelling that they do not know how to navigate anywhere with their droid out of commission. As they arrive out of hyperspace, they look around and establish they are in a military zone, in orbit a planet called Myrkr, and spot the Bargain Hunter. Tryst relates what he knows about this ship. It is owned by Jorj Car’Das, who was a small time smuggler until he made it to the top of the game sometime in the last eight years. Before he went missing a year ago, he occasionally worked for the Empire. The Mynock hails the Bargain Hunter; their call is ignored. Tryst feels that whatever is going on with Car’das, it doesn’t have to do with the Emprie. About the planet, Tryst relates that Myrkr used to have small settlements but is now just riff-raff (not to be confused with the crew’s old contact, RiffRaff) and Bacta shares lore about an animal on Myrkr that can cancel out Force stuff. Tryst flies toward Myrkr. The Bargain Hunter waits until the Mynock is almost in atmo to start moving toward the planet. ]The Mynock lands at the base of a mountain, near a deciduous forest and a lake. It is revealed that the ship is dangerously low on fuel, and that Leenik had been lied to about which the airlocks, which he thought were closets, and the closets, which he thought were escape pods- the ship has no escape pods, as it was 15,000 credits cheaper not have have them. Tryst cuts the ship’s power, to make it harder for Car’das to find them, and the crew disembark. It is a brisk spring day. They send out the nature pod they got in their last haul, which they normally use on the ship when they don’t want to get up. Tryst begins to make margharitas, arguing with Bacta about proper use of ice and limes. ] Bacta does laundry, arguing with Leenik about the pants that the Rodian is wearing. Tamlin comes out, and is told they are on a “camping trip.” Bacta teaches Tamlin to wash clothes, as Leenik and Tryst paint the ship and drink. Tryst pulls aside the adults and they discuss how to deal with Tamlin. Tryst establishes that he always wants to tell Tamlin about the danger they are in. Bacta establishes that he wants Tamlin to make his own decisions about his future, and that he should be allowed to be a kid. They hear a howl in the distance. Night falls; the crew sleeps as Bacta keeps watch. At some point in the night, Bacta sees a four-legged creature. He opens the hatch and fires a warning shot. Later, the creature returns with more creatures. In the morning, everyone wakes up to eat the breakfast Bacta prepared. Tryst, who was wearing Aava's kimono, is made to go put on pants. The adults discuss what their next move should be, establishing that there are two planets nearby and which they should go to. They discuss Car’das; Leenik suggests getting captured on purpose. Tryst remembers they have stolen cargo from Car’das in the hold. Tamlin comes in and tells the adults that the force feels very weird in the forest. Tryst and Tamlin remain in the Mynock to look through Car’das’s shipping manifest and cargo. Tryst determines that the manifest is a code, revealing that Car’as has a spy network and in the manifest is a lot of information that Car’das would want back, or not want revealed. Leenik and Bacta travel to a nearby meadow and, using snares, capture a rabbit-kangaroo animal (a “weird marsupial”). They go back to the ship, where Tamlin asks to keep the animal as a pet and they agree. Together, the adults discuss what to do next, going over the manifest information, Car’das, Car’das’s main enemy Jabba the Hutt, and their own fuel situation. They hear growling from all around the ship, and a long, spooky howl. Trivia * This is the episode when rabbits are introduced to the Mynock. * Myrkr is pronounced Mike Ear. * Tamlin is described as half-human, half-Zabrak. * Tryst describes Aava's kimono as something which he is "now partial to," implying his penchance for kimonos starts here, contradicting later kanan. * First appearance of an accidental naming. ::Tryst: ''Down there on that planet, it’s mostly just smugglers, riffraff, the like. ::Bacta: What, Riff Raff is there? ::Tryst: Yeah, Riff Raff, our old contact. * Clothing ::Tryst has a backup floral smuggler's vest. ::Leenik wears boxers with hearts on them. ::Aava's kimono that Tryst wears was not made for human males. (It's short short!) ::Leenik sleeps in adult footie pajamas with a butt-flap, a "space onesie."